


Clematis - Ingenuity

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A Mechanical Bird Carrier, Challenges, Fluff, Gen, inventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: It was a just a simple challenge really
Series: Flowertober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592





	Clematis - Ingenuity

The Headmaster would often have a headache. He had a school to watch over and a child to watch over.

He'd rather watch over the students that constantly watch over the said child. At least he didn't have to constantly worry about them blowing up a workshop but it was not the same for the child.

The Child was an inventor at heart. He would always try to find things to clutter over and sometimes his intentions 

And so the Headmaster gave a challenge to his little Inventor. Create something that could be a substitute for bird carriers. The inventor agreed.

The bird carries had no current issues other than you have to properly train one and they are susceptible to a myriad of magic spells as they are still living creatures.

And so one day, a sudden with the Messengers of Earth Mother and Sky Father had him in a bit of a shamble. You see, they entrusted the headmaster with a special ring.

And it so happens that said ring was left at home as he reasoned with himself that he didn't need it for the day. How he was wrong.

As he was about to come clean that he forgot the ring at his home, a metal contraption that is shaped like a bird had flown in and crash-landed on his desk.

He has not seen anything like it yet. It wasn't the work of an inventor or magus as it seemed...unfinished and clunky.

The Earth messenger picked up the bird and its chest opened up, revealing a cavity inside.

The messenger took something out, it was a piece of paper with the ring, he had been entrusted with, acting as a holder for the paper.

_"Impressive"_

Commented on the Sky Messenger, they left with the ring without a second thought but had left the bird and paper.

He went towards the bird and picked up the piece of paper. A smile strewed across the Headmaster's face.

_" Sorry for the clunky invention but it's a start btw You left the ring - H.A"_


End file.
